Konoha Full House
by vgirl720
Summary: Kakashi is forced to adopt the Genin of Naruto. T for teenage drama, and romance. Let the chaos ensue.
1. Moving in

**Konoha Full House**

**Me: Let's get this party started!**

**Summary: Rated T for drama and suggesting CERTAIN THINGS.**

**Basically, Kakashi is forced to adopt Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kankouro, Temari, and Gaara. Let the chaos ensue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Full House. Boo Hoo for me. I will not be sued.**

**I Dedicate this to my Bff, who moved to New York. I miss You!**

**Naruto: You're gonna make me live in the same house with…..HIM?! (points in fear at Rock Lee, who is happily consuming Root Beer)**

**Me: Yup.**

**Neji: It already sucks to be on the same team with him. Now I have to live with him?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Sakura: This is weird. You shouldn't do this to us. (Inner: I get to LIVE with Sasuke kuuuun!)**

**Me: I don't care.**

**Sasuke: It's not fair.**

**Me: See my first answer.**

**Naruto: I want ramen.**

**Me: Shut up or I'll feed you to Kisame.**

**On with the story! **

**(this takes place before the chuunin exam)**

It was only last weekend the rouge attacked. They killed all of the Gennin's parents, except for those who've already died (including Gaara's, they moved here). So, I bring you to the present, at the Hokage's office. (I, vgirl720, am narrator. What I say goes)

"Kakashi, I don't care what you say. You're taking care of the kids." Tsunade was really mad at this point. She even threw two chairs out the window, which hit an unsuspecting Shizune. She didn't break any bones though. Back to the argument at hand. "Hokage-sama, I can't fit all of them in my home." Kakashi stated. "That's why you'll be using the newly constructed mansion in the middle of town." Now, who could argue with that? That place had a pool and spa, a kitchen that a chef would KILL for, and a bedroom for each gennin plus Kakashi. "Very well." (This is Kakashi's excited side)

All the Gennin were lined up outside the mansion. (Sorry, but it'll take a while to describe everyone) Sakura wore a red head band in her NATURAL pink hair. Her emerald eyes searched the mansion, locating her assigned room. She had a shocked expression on her face. She wore a red hoodie and a pair of tan caprees. (I'm sorry if I spelled that wrong) She had all her bags with her. Sasuke was expressionless as usual, with his chicken-butt shaped black hair, and coal eyes. He wore a black shirt and ripped jeans. Naruto was his hyper active self, searching for his room with a hopeless expression. His ruffled blonde hair was even more messy because of the wind. Sai was bored, ruffling his black hair, and staring blankly. Hinata's indigo bangs hung over her white eyes, her face was blush red, and she was thinking about the fact she'd be living with Naruto. Kiba sat bored with Akamaru on his head, and Shino was playing with his bugs. Ino was glomped onto Sasuke's arm, Choji was happily eating chips, and Shikamaru was asleep on the ground. The sand siblings were wearing the same expression of distaste. Neji was impassive, Tenten was reading, and Lee was standing next to Sakura, looking like a lost puppy.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, with a pair of keys to the gate. "Where were you?!" Naruto demanded. "We were supposed to meet at nine and it's twelve!" Sasuke smirked and said, "Hm? The monkey knows time? Who would've thought?" "Gaah! Shut up!" Naruto hollered. Kakashi broke the fighting boys up and said, "Ya know, the gate's open." The boys realized, after Kakashi disappeared again, that they were the only two out there. (Can't you just imagine their faces? OO ?)

"Hey, you. The old pervert that's supposed to watch us. Make. Us. Food. We're hungry." Temari commanded Kakashi, who was sitting and reading his perverted book. "Go make it your--" "AAEEEEKKK!" Kakashi was interrupted by a boy's scream. Kakashi sighed and walked upstairs.

"Kaaakaaashiiiii!" Naruto droned. "There's a SPIDER in my room the size of a HORSE!" "Naruto, stop exaggerating." Sakura demanded. She grabbed a newspaper and walked into his room. Then, she walked back out, with a blank expression, grabbed a pistol, and went back in the room. BANG. BANG. Silence. Then, she walked back out. Gaara stared at her with an odd expression on his face. (something like :0, hahahahaha) "Umm…..Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto was right. It WAS the size of a horse." Sakura said dimly.

**That's all for now X(…………. Review, please)**

**Sasuke: heh…..dobe was scared by a spider.**

**Naruto: Hey, look. A flower.**

**Sasuke: AAH! It Buuuuurns!**


	2. The next day! Cha!

**Konoha Full House**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Sasuke: Oh, great. She's back.**

**Me: Shut the sarcasm. I'll make you bunk with Lee.**

**Sasuke: ……..K, I'll be quiet**

**On with the story**

The next day, at breakfast, was insane. The large table was covered in spilled oatmeal, eggs, plates, and Naruto's unfinished homework.

"Sakura! You're smart, help me!" Naruto begged. "Naruto, whether I help you, you're still gonna fail that quiz on the homework today." "AW SH--!" "Naruto, for the love of all that is good, SHUT UP!" Kiba, who _was _sleeping with his oatmeal all over his face. "Hey, Kiba. Nice makeup." Shikamaru stated. "Eh?" Kiba looked in a mirror and said, "I just took my shower! Gaaah!" "I hate to interrupt but the bus is leaving." Kakashi stated. All the children ran for it, except Temari and her brothers. "The bus doesn't come for another half an hour." She said. "I know, but it got them all to leave." Kakashi stated dimly. "I guess WE don't count." Kankouro mumbled. "Exactly." Kakashi gave a hidden grin under that mask of his.

"That lying little ba--" "Naruto, shut up. I don't wanna hear it." "Aw, but Sa-ku-ra……." The very ticked off teenagers bust into the room. "YOU LIAR!" Ino cried dramatically. "There wasn't a bus!" Kakashi sighed and said, "This is gonna be a long day."

(the bus)

After the bus FINALLY came, the teens piled on. Hinata, who was trying as hard as she possibly could not to pass out, was sitting next to an overexcited Naruto. Ino was gabbing away to Shikamaru, who was actually sound asleep. Tenten was listening to an ipod while Lee was turned around in his seat, preaching 'youth' to an unfortunate Neji and Sasuke. Temari was sitting with Kankouro, surfing the web on her laptop. Kiba and Shino were finishing homework. Chouji sat alone munching on chips, and Sakura got stuck between a window and Gaara. She tried to preoccupy herself with double-checking her homework. Gaara sighed slowly and pulled out his own homework. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw that he was doing all the problems wrong. "Um…..excuse me….you're getting all the math wrong. You're suppose to find the reciprocal. You're multiplying." He looked at her with a look of accomplishment. "Aha. So you DO talk." He told her.

As the bus stopped at the school, and the doors opened, and Gaara quickly planted a kiss on her forehead. As he disembarked, he was lost in his thoughts. 'Why did I go and do THAT!' '**Cause you love her.**' 'Oh, come on, Shukaku. That's stupid.' '**But it's true.**' 'Holy crap. I love Sakura Haruno.' '**Gaa-ra's in loooove!**' 'You're never letting this go, huh?' '**Nope.**'

Meanwhile, Sakura was discussing the matter with her friends. "Omigosh! Our little Sakura got kissed by her crush! Eeeep!" Ino cried out. "So…umm….we all _live _with our…..crushes…umm….what do we do?" Hinata mumbled. "Well, duh! We make our moves!" Ino said, with an evil looking grin on her face. "Are you crazy Ino?! That's the stupidest thing you've ever said!" Tenten complained. "First, Ino _is_ crazy. Second, _everything_ she says is stupid, _But_ she has a point." Temari spoke up. "Listen. Saku-chan, you've liked Gaara since fifth grade, when he moved here, but you've never flirted AT ALL. Hinata, you love Love LOVE Naruto, but he's too STUPID to notice. Tenten likes Neji, stick-up-his-butt, Hyuuga. Temari likes Shikamaru, but he's too lazy to pay attention. And I love my little Choji!" "Yeah….You like him, why?" Tenten snickered at Ino, who turned red in embarrassment. "Shuddup! You're one to talk! You and HYUUGA! Seriously! He preaches about FATE!! Who believes in fate anyway?! Fate is stupid!" Ino retorted. "Well Choji preaches about FOOD! At least Neji's not FAT!" "Hey, let's stop this 'fore it gets catty!" Temari calmed down the pissed off girls. "So…..Operation 'GO OUT WITH OUR GUYS' starts tomorrow!" Ino said, changing moods rapidly. "Operation G.O.W.O.G.?" Sakura teased. "Shuddup!"

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Pplz! Thnx for reading! Plz review cuz I'm not updating till I get 20! Or till I feel like it! Spread the word! Sorry 'bout the underlines! I don't know how to fix them!**

**I will flame u back. No flames. Luv it, or leave it.**

**Wait for more Drama, next time! Will Sakura get the crush of her dreams?! What about the other girls?! And will someone PLEASE shut Lee up?!**

**Lee- YOUTH!**


End file.
